The invention relates to a process and a device that accommodate cleaning the waste air of systems that accommodate the solidification of melts, which melts are deposited on cooling surfaces, in particular a cooling conveyor and harden there, especially systems for solidifying sulfur.
It is well-known that a series of products, such as resins, adhesives, or the like, but also sulfur can be made transportable and handlable by melting them and depositing them either in strips or in the form of drops on a moved cooling belt, where the melt hardens. If said melt is deposited as drops, the result at the end of the cooling belt is a granulate that can be packaged. If deposited as strips, said strips break into pieces and can also be packaged.
Since vapors, which can be environmentally endangering, are produced when the melt is deposited, in particular in the case of sulfur, it is customary to use suction devices which ensure that the resulting waste air is removed and cleaned in a defined manner. The cleaning is done with the aid of filters, which are relatively expensive. There is also the specific drawback with the known cleaning process that the amount of dust that is removed with the waste air is lost to the production of the product.